Age Seal (Damon)
Age Seal (アージィ・シール Ājyu Shīru) is a very rare form of Caster Magic, said to be lost even amongst the Lost Magic themselves, a reason why it is not classified as one, which enables the user to stop time itself. The only known user of this magic is Dimaria Yesta, who has been taught it by the God of Time himself or so it has been said. History Description An odd magic which relates to time and space in a way, given its name, in which Dimaria seals time itself away, stopping every and all motion in all directions. Taking another view, it is essentially the creation of a pocket dimension. Mari is capable of tapping this magic's power, by clicking her teeth real fast as if she was clenching them, which will let only her move in such a state, leading her to declare it to be her own world. Doing so, Dimaria can pretty much do anything she wants to her opponents and the surrounding environment as everything's vulnerable and frozen in time on her perspective. When deactivated, everything that had happened for Dimaria happens for the environment in a very quick timeskip, astonishing everyone. However, it appears that such a freeze in time can't maintain itself for very long in Dimaria's perspective, the magic's effects stay active for roughly 10 seconds instead of staying active and feeding itself on Dimaria's magic power. She is also not capable of instantly activating it afterward, something even she admits to being fair. Instead, Dimaria needs a cooldown of exactly 5 minutes in order to reactivate it again at full power, however, it should be noted that using it constantly will also deplete one's stamina. Despite such drawbacks, Dimaria claims that nothing could virtually stop the magic from taking effect nor one could cancel it out, but simply wait for it to shrug off. Rarely, anyone witnesses the magic taking effect as Dimaria employs it on an undefined kilometer range, making it that the nearby people are affected. It could only be countered by someone who also possesses control over time and space, and even then not everyone affected could be saved from the effects. It is also possible that beings with enough physical and magical power are capable of resisting the magic's effects and even move within stopped time. If Dimaria somehow loses concentration whenever the magic is active, it will instantly deactivate. In truth, Dimaria herself doesn't witness the effects themselves until the deactivation of the magic. It's a unique effect magic, considered to be lost even amongst the lost. Dimaria does declare this dimension to be The World (ザ・ワールド Za Wārudo), her own personal world. Gallery DimariaAS1.png|Dimaria activates Age Seal. AllAtOnce.png|The effects of her attacks occur all at once in normal time. Trivia *This magic is a direct reference to Dio Brando's stand power The World from the JoJo Series. *The fact Dimaria seemingly activates this magic through clicking her teeth is a reference to 009's ability in the Cyborg-009 Series. *Unlike its Canon counterpart, this magic is a single effect magic as it has no spells and possesses a variety of limitations. Category:Magic Category:Caster Magic Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Canon to Fanon